Love Letters to Mr Darcy
by Little Miss Elizabeth
Summary: Mr Darcy is in London, so Lizzy sends him a letter... A continuation of Pride and Prejudice.
1. Letter No 1

**A/N: This is just something I did with too much time on my hands. Currently its just a oneshot but if people REVIEW and I get a good response I might just continue... And if you aren't a big fan of letters skip to Chapter 4 in which things can easily be explained. So enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: **All the characters belong to Jane Austen but if you didn't know that you have been living under a rock.

To my dearest Darcy,

Caroline once remarked that your handwriting was uncommonly neat and upon how many letters of business you would have occasion to write. I now thank that these same letters have left you with considerable time to write to me. I find it only right to thank you now for the ten pages detailing how much you missed me. We have been apart seven days, my love! However, I digress, as I can safely claim upon noting your absence more than is strictly necessary though I feel that dear Georgiana does so toe. I fear that I may have to take her to visit Jane if she continues to be more sorrowful. She sends you her concerns for my health, as I have been less than well of late. If it continues much longer I well send for the physician, though you must not fuss, as I know you will at such news.

When you write next – terribly soon – do tell me more of London. Jane said little of it upon her last return and it pleases me to hear you talk of such things. My aunt and uncle have once again visited and Charlotte will be coming next she is near. Eleanor, I believe, is also well and has outgrown her first set of caps. I cannot wait to see her again though I pray Mr Collins does not dain to make an appearance. How sad that such a delightful child should have such a father! I am afraid his love of gardening has kept him put thus far however be warned that he may request to come shortly after your own return.

To be true, I wish you to be home more than is strictly modest for a good wife. Oh, now Georgiana must not read this. You know it is still strange to her that you – of all people, being so disagreeable in all eyes – are married. Indeed, she seems to take comfort in my presence rather more as a sister than anything else. God bless her.

Lydia has once again requested my help, which I know you find great distaste in but it is not in my nature – which you promised once to look upon in the most passable light – to leave the unsuspecting shopkeeper with less than is owed. Perhaps, one day, both Lydia and her husband will learn to conserve rather than shifting the burden. I am not sure how far Jane's affectionate heart or Bingley's easy temper can be stretched by one such wretched creature!

But I will not confide my worries in this letter as you have far too many burdens already. Of pleasanter things, the new colt is doing well and when Colonel Fitzwilliam is next by I shall ask him to look it over. It is so sad we see him so little but I know he must be with Anne as Lady Catherine continues her rages. It is unusual to think them betrothed. Lady Catherine shall have to go to the dowager house! as Anne must have Rosings. I can think of no-one more deserving of such luxuries – to have endured this for years and ended so very well is truly a miracle, by any standard.

I must be gone now, my love, but I miss you more dearly each day and eagerly await your return,

Yours always,

Elizabeth Darcy

**A/N: So now you've read it, REVIEW!!!! please...**


	2. Letter No 2

To my dearest Darcy,

Your absence stretches on, my love. I hope it is only business that is keeping you away, for I can think of no other excuse. On the matter of which you spoke in your last letter, I believe it can be arranged, _Fitzwilliam_. Georgiana continues as before, prompting the invitation I extended to dear Jane and Bingley to join us. With the Collins' also arriving, what a party we shall be! – though hopefully Mr Collins will find reason to leave. I feel wretched to Bingley for forcing him to endure such a man while we ladies are about.

I knew you would react as you did upon news of my being less than well, but the physician has since assured me of my predicament. I will not which in this letter, but tell you upon your speedy return.

The weather has been unpleasant of late, with many showers and grey skies. Not once have I been able to walk about the grounds, but am confined indoors. With dear Georgiana for company it is less dreary as I have given in to her pleading and am learning to play more on the piano forte, though I continue to insist that I have no talent for it, though you may persist otherwise. Maybe it is a family trait, as Georgiana can also be commended on her persistence.

I have found an unlikely occupation in exploring the halls of Pemberley, the shades of which I have apparently polluted. Why, just yesterday I came across your old nursery. You may not remember it but one certainly finds it a sunlit, cheery room that still retains such childhood charm! It is untouched but for a layer of dust so many inches thick that I was unable to stop sneezing all morning. Perhaps you may look upon it too, for years of happy memories seem to have accumulated.

I have set about clearing it myself. It is oddly satisfying though Mrs Reynolds insists upon constantly offering to help. However, I prefer to work in solitude, setting things to rights and allowing the beautiful room to see the light of day, - hopefully I will be graced by you presence to also admire it.

Of Lydia, I have paid a little of what she and Wickham owe, to relieve the poor shopkeeper and lodgers despite your protestations. No matter how disgraceful her behaviour, we are sisters by the bonding ties of family that not every marriage can break. Could you every abandon dear Georgiana? No, I shall not ask you that, as she would never do such a thing, passing aside that previous incident.

I have the most amusing account from Jane, though much of it can scarcely be thought of as less than mortifying. My mother has taken it upon herself to visit her and Bingley, though they have been married for so little. He was so kind to suggest to myself that – upon our interest at all – they could even take up residence closer to Pemberley, so as to give them some distance and well deserved privacy. I must ask Mama to refrain from visiting them, though I am sure Kitty, Mary and Papa are most welcome. They are both so kind – and Bingley so good to stand his in laws - yet one can only take so much scrutiny. I assured him that it would be resolved soon and he became much more at ease, so noticeably so that Jane asked me what could have passed between us to make him. Having been sworn to secrecy, I replied that we merely talked of the literature I had taken the time to pursue. Thank goodness Jane is not one for suspicion.

To be sure, I can think of little else to repeat in this letter that I do not wish to say upon your return. In your next letter, do write to the day upon which you shall be at last home, for it displeases me to have your indefinite absence. As I write this, Georgiana calls so I must hastily conclude my ramble. I miss you and eagerly await your presence once again.

Yours always,

Elizabeth Darcy

**A/N: Sorry this took so long everybody, but I had more school work than I care to think about. Hopefully the next chapter will be up sooner. Which reminds me, in your reviews, please say if you think I should put in some interludes of Lizzy and Darcy's actual lives (rather than letters) because I think this might add to the story. Anyway, thank you to those who reviewed and put this on story alert! It made my day! Here are the review responses, so keep on reviewing!!!**

**jenki-des-hoshii: Good point, but I feel that she is really so in love with him that they share everything so either that or she simply let it slip. Thanks anyway!**

**KoRnChildG: Glad you liked it. **

**Michaela90: I have already replied to you personally but thankyou once again. It's only me checking this so things are bound to slip through.**

**Lia06: Thankyou!!**

**aserene: Thankyou for the compliments and I was hoping I'd done it right.**

**ilovemcliffe: Very astute of you! I love writing letters so there will obviously be more. Glad you liked it.**

**the Mouse in the Opera House: Thankyou, once again!**

**Wow, that was one long author's note! (Well, for me anyway.) Thankyou to everybody once again, and keep reading!**

**Elizabeth**


	3. Letter No 3

Dedication: This one is for my younger sister Heather, for finally becoming like a little Jane. I can't believe we're so close!

**A/N: Well – finally – here it is. Sorry it couldn't be sooner but my dad took my laptop away so I wasn't able to type it up! Still, I managed to write this when I should have been working in DT. Thank you to everyone who reviewed and the amazing support for my idea. I wasn't sure if **_**anybody**_** would read this in the first place!**

**Review Responses: **

**micheped: Thank you, thank you! I love writing about Elizabeth as a person so it was easy. **

**winglessfairy25: The letters are from Lizzy as they **_**are**_** love letters **_**to**_** Mr Darcy but good idea all the same. Thank you for the compliments. **

**molgor: Glad I can give you what you want!**

**Lucy65: I thought it was really sweet when I wrote it, so glad you did too.**

**Mrs. Dom Masbolle: Again, very astute! In terms of scenes I am thinking more of Darcy's (or Fitzwilliam as I will now call him) return etc rather than their daily lives as that would just be too repetitive.**

To my dearest Fitzwilliam,

It has been far too long since you have last written, but alas you business has kept you further. Pemberley has continued much the same in your absence; except for a notable absence of tall, handsome gentlemen that dear Bingley had eagerly filled. He and Jane have stayed longer than I believed and as I write they entertain Georgiana. I do feel they have endeared themselves to her most earnestly and she sees them now as dear as family. I could not hope for any more.

Charlotte has been upheld by Mr Collins, who insists she is not yet strong enough for the journey. I admit it is longer than pleases but if the Collins were any nearer we would entertain their company far too often. Dear Jane and Bingley are always welcome yet Mr Collins is so ridiculous that it is frightful to attend to his company. I cannot wait for your long awaited return to grant us a larger party.

My piece with Georgiana on the piano forte is progressing, though I continue to protest, and Jane was so delighted by your sister's persuasion that I fear by popular demand that I must continue. I suspect they have conspired against me, but I will live with their conspiracy.

The colt is doing well though Colonel Fitzwilliam has yet to leave Anne to Lady Catherine at Rosings. We must not blame him for the foresight to remain, as one only knows hoe Lady Catherine's rages persist. However, I must thank them for some things, particularly in the face of great adversity.

The weather has finally cleared and each day I try to walk about the grounds of Pemberley. They are so beautiful and crisp. Indeed they do remind me of many things. Oh, now this is another letter not to show Georgiana – though I doubt she will dain to read this while in the company of Jane and Bingley. We could not ask for more delightful guests. Thank goodness they may yet move nearer and enjoy their privacy more often. It is sad that such a wonderful couple such as themselves has so little privacy. Hopefully, they will have such time to themselves in the near future. I must remember to entertain Georgiana for a time while they are here, to allow them a well deserved luxury.

I have little else to write in this letter, for much must be told upon your return. From your last correspondence, you miss your 'wife' as much as she misses you so one may count upon the near end of your absence.

Yours always,

Elizabeth Darcy

**A/N: That's all! Please review – it inspires me and does wonders for my self esteem. Keep telling me your theories and what structure I should use. Expect at least another one (letter or otherwise) by Christmas. Perhaps even one about Lizzy and Darcy's Christmas (separate or together - ?) – of course with Georgiana and the chance of Jane and Bingley. A Christmas ball anybody? By the way, should I refer to him (Bingley) as Charles or Bingley, perhaps with a conversation on just that between himself and Lizzy? I am assuming Jane calls him Charles as Lizzy now calls Darcy, Fitzwilliam. **

**Anyway, REVIEW!!**

**Elizabeth**


	4. Chapter 4: A Rider in the Mist

Dedication: This one is for my long time friend .my.melancholy.angel. who (and who alone) reserves the right to occasional speak in synchronisation with me from long association. Hopefully – of you read this – you will enjoy.

**A/N: Okay. Here it is. I told you there would be one by Christmas so I did keep my promise. Please say what you would like to see, improvements and whether you liked the new style. All comments are welcome and all of you have a good holiday! **

**Love Letters to Mr Darcy**

**Chapter 4: A Rider in the Mist**

The rain thundered down on the roof of Pemberley, beating away not only at the grand halls and grounds but the spirits of its current occupants. Through the many corridors and room, there could be heard the sound of pleasant humming for one of the maids as she worked around the east drawing room. Mrs Reynolds sighed as she once again heard her new mistress pacing. The shuffling of her slippered feet was almost worst than the muffled sobbing that faintly wore away at her heart the previous night. She supposed it was lonely with ones new husband, yet she saw how Georgiana coped with it, studiously going on with her life, and wondered what could have upset Mrs Darcy so much. She had appeared so lively just the last week.

There was a loud thump as the said Mrs Darcy sat heavily down in a chair. Dressed in only her nightgown and her long hair cascading out of its braid, she again sighed and looked out the blurring window to the darkened stormy world outside. Somewhere – out there – Fitzwilliam was coming back. She knew she should be delighted he was back in time for the festive season, but she still missed his presence. Absentmindedly, she rubbed her stomach, wincing as she was overwhelmed with nausea. She closed her eyes and waited for it to pass, missing the dark figure that rode through the distant gates and galloped towards the house.

A sudden slam and the sound of hurried voices, forced Mrs Darcy to jump up, throwing cushions and blankets to the floor regardless of what happened to them. There was the echo of hard riding shoes on Pemberley's stone floors and Mrs Reynolds repeated asking the visitor to not enter this part of the house. The anticipation built to such a level that a weaker woman would have been trembling, yet Mrs Darcy stayed firm as the door opened to reveal…

**A/N: Sorry this is so short but I have very little inspiration for the actually chapters themselves (don't worry: I have the real plot already sorted out). As this is a venture from my usual style, please review with whether you think I should continue more like this or revert back to my former format, and the person who first guesses what Lizzy sees will have to next chapter dedicated to them. **

**Happy Holidays! **

**Elizabeth**


	5. Chapter 5: Flight

Dedication: Ahhh, to my lovely reviewer A. Y. F. for guessing correctly first.

Thanks also to Erinn for providing reviews and guesses.

**A/N: Okay, here's the next chapter. I liked writing in the new format so much that I decided to keep going and perhaps have a few letters later on (as there are a large number in the book itself). Enjoy and please review! **

Love Letters to Mr Darcy

Chapter 5: Flight

Lizzy jumped up, scattering blanket and cushions everywhere and snatching up a dressing gown from a nearby chair.

"Mr Wickham!"

He opened his mouth to protest. It concerned her; on the rare occasion on which she, Fitzwilliam or Georgiana were forced to grace Mr Wickham's presence(usually in the presence of Jane and Bingley), he requested that they become on first name terms. Georgiana – too polite to decline – had reluctantly agreed although Lizzy and Darcy continued to hold firm. Yet it seemed on even as desperate an occasion as his riding to see her, he insisted upon this hypocrisy!

"Mr Wickham. What is the-"

Mrs Reynolds rushed in,

"Excuse me, ma'am – sir please wait downstairs this is not – so sorry ma'am, please sir!"

Seeing Lizzy and Mr Wickham already engaged in – albeit tense – conversation, she curtsied and walked gracefully out of the door, so composed that Lizzy was sure it was an act.

"It's Jane," he said hurriedly, walking quickly towards her. She backed instinctively away from him. "She… and the doctor… She asked to see you first."

"Where is she?"

"At Netherfield. They -"

"Intended to move closer to us, yes I know. Mrs Reynolds!"

Lizzy wrenched open the door and saw the plum housekeeper nearly flying towards her. Panting, she asked,

"What is it, my lady?"

"Please organise a carriage quickly. I must go to Jane."

"But, my lady -"

Lizzy fixed her with a stern look.

"If you know but your suspicions have not yet been confirmed then you have no reason to prevent me."

"It is raining too heavily."

"I will not let such a little thing as the weather stand between myself and my sister when she is in need of my help!"

Lizzy's voice grew as did her desperation to reach her beloved sibling.

"Then, of course my lady."

She strode away as Lizzy stared after her before stepping back to the company of Mr Wickham.

"I thank you for this… news but I must dress and reach Jane with all haste. You are welcome to stay but one night in the guest quarters. I can offer you no more. You are not to speak to Georgiana or Fitzwilliam if he returns in my absence and you will not speak of this visit again. Now, I bid you farewell." She stood aside from the open door. As he passed her, he extended a hand.

"Lizzy -"

"It's Mrs Darcy to you," she said coldly.

Disappointed, he dropped the offered hand and stalked from the room. Slamming the door, she sank into a chair momentarily to collect her hurried thoughts before running through a side door to her chamber. There awaited the recently awoken maid, just setting out a dress.

Lizzy snatched it up, just making ti behind the recently resurrected screen before ripping off her nightgown and donning the dress with a rustle of expensive silks and petticoats. She fumbled with the ribbons at her back for a minute before – exasperated – she called for the maid to assist her. Lizzy pulled her hair out of its messy braid as the maid deftly tightened the dress eventually pulling a comb through it and wincing as the teeth caught.

Hurriedly pushing it back over her shoulders, she heard the slam of cupboard doors as the maid – Sophia; she thought her name was – searched for shoes, caught up in her mistress' haste to dress. Finally finding them, Lizzy pulled them on and sped from the room, leaving Sophia to marvel at her desperation to get to her sister.

The halls echoed with the slap of slippered feet as Lizzy ran through Pemberley, her hair falling once again about her shoulders as she went. She found Mrs Reynolds by the stables, calling orders to the tired stableboys. Seeing Lizzy, she strode over, bearing such authority that it was almost frightening.

"Nearly ready, ma'am. Well just, aha!"

The carriage was wheeled out, dark and impressive, so reminiscent of Fitzwilliam that Lizzy felt a lump rising in her already tight throat at the thought of her long gone husband.

The horses were saddled up and she climbed in, sitting on the dark seats as Mrs Reynolds tried to force her to take a blanket. Eventually – after several minutes lost in argument – the house keeper won, loading her with cushions and blankets before sending her off with a,

"Go safely, Lizzy."

She slammed the door and called to the driver to go.

As her generous figure retreated into the distance, Lizzy was astounded at her familiarity with Mrs Reynolds; she had been at Pemberley for so short a time the it still seemed alien to her, something out of reach that she had only heard of in fairytales.

And so she sat, pondering the fates of those most dear to her: Fitzwilliam, Mrs Reynolds, Bingley and – most importantly of all - Jane

**A/N: Now that was one of my favourite chapters so far! I could just see Lizzy rushing about as I wrote it and – don't worry – I have already started writing the next one so hopefully it will be up within the next week. By the way, did anybody like how Lizzy used the knowledge that Mrs Reynolds only suspected to allow her to go to Jane? **

**Happy Holidays everybody!**

**Elizabeth **


	6. Chapter 6: The Mystery of Jane

A/N: Sorry everybody that this took so long but… errr (shuffles feet and looks at the ground in shame) I couldn't bring myself top write this chapter. I still feel horrible for it but please make it better by perhaps reviewing?

Disclaimer: Sadly, and owing to a problem with time and the universe in general, I do not own Pride and Prejudice or any of the other works of Jane Austen. I do however own a lot of the misery placed upon the characters in this particular chapter and a very well thumbed copy of the text [Pride and Prejudice that is prone to fall apart at odd moments. There, happy now?

Love Letters to Mr Darcy

Chapter 6: The Mystery of Jane

The carriage rattled through the countryside, drawing ever closer to Longbourn. Lizzy sat, occasionally fidgeting with the mountain of cushions and blankets surrounding her. Many of them had been cast aside, as useless as she thought of the rain that hounded the moving countryside about her. Yet she kept one or two as the cold seeped through the thick walls of the carriage. Normally it wouldn't have bothered her: she had walked through worse when he beloved sister had merely a cold. But now was different; there was more than just her to protect. She smiled to herself as she was jostled about as the carriage flew over a particularly rough patch of ground, eventually sending her flying out of her seat into the padded wall opposite with a dull thud. The driver – a rather deaf fellow who went by the name of Walter – took no notice of Lizzy's fall, instead continuing to drive into the night as his mistress collapsed behind him.

Lizzy awoke several hours later in the still moving carriage with a throbbing head and churning stomach. Fingering her skull, she discovered a large spreading bruise that was luckily hidden by her long hair. Looking about, she found herself unceremoniously sprawled on the floor amid a tangle of blankets. The early morning son was peeking through the curtains as her worry for Jane returned. Scrambling gracelessly onto her former seat, she noted that they were almost as Netherfield, having been travelling throughout the night. Thank goodness for when they move closer, Lizzy thought as they finally pulled into the fine grounds.

Even this early – in the event of the apparent emergency – all the lights of Netherfield seemed to be lit, sitting eerily above the rest of Longbourn. She was greeted by merely a harassed maid, who directed her to the far most wing of the house which, she new recalled, had been re-decorated for Jane as a wedding present from Bingley.

Lizzy swept through the long halls, her travelling cloak – still attached – billowing out behind her. Reaching the entrance to Jane's rooms, she discovered Bingley lying exhausted by the door with a covered tray beside him. Bending down, Lizzy gently shook him awake.

"Jane?"

"I'm just going in now," she soothed.

"Oh, Lizzy." He visibly relaxed but she could see the anxiety still clear on his face. "Go! Go!"

Lizzy pushed open the door to find the room well lit and silent but for the gasping breaths of Jane, tears rolling down her face even as she slept. It pulled at Lizzy's heart to see her beloved sister in such pain. Kneeling by the bed on which Jane lay, she tried to rouse her.

"Jane… Jane, please wake up. Bingley's so worried – oh, Jane!"

Jane had awoken to reveal terrible bloodshot eyes that immediately filled with tears at the sight of Lizzy.

"Jane, what is it!?!"

Lizzy's voice filled with desperation as her sister stayed silent. Jane pulled herself up, leaning wearily against the ornate bed frame and not seeming to care that her disorderly hair fell in a tangled mess down her back and her nightgown was horribly dishevelled.

"What happened?"

Tears now flowing unchecked down the two sisters' cheeks, Jane told of the nightmarish day and night.

She had been feeling less than herself the past week and when Bingley was finally informed of it he immediately sent for a doctor.

Lizzy gave a weak chuckle at this and Jane managed a small smile at the expense of her husband.

The doctor had soon visited with discretion so as not to alert her mother who would most likely take it as a sign to come to Netherfield.

"Which is part of the reason for taking another estate," Jane said tiredly and Lizzy was amazed by the change in her sister who usually refused to given even an indication of wanting to criticise her family.

The doctor then told her that she was unable to have children.

At this, Jane broke down completely, throwing herself into Lizzy's embrace, wracked with soba. Lizzy attempted to comfort her grieving sister although she herself was shocked and heart broken that this could ever happen. For this to be forced upon dear Jane who would make the best of mothers was so heart wrenching that she too began to sob, trying to do so quietly. She held Jane as she cried herself out until she eventually pulled back and gave a weak chuckle as she wiped her face.

"I am being… silly. What will Charles think….?" Jane's face once again sunk and she covered her face with her hands in her misery. Lizzy rushed forward to reassure her.

"He will love you no matter of you bear him an heir or not. You know that so be assured – he will be more worried about you. He is desperately worried; why, I found him lying right outside your door!"

The sisters giggled at Bingley's expense as Jane began to calm down which Lizzy saw as remarkable given her recent news.

"We will always have nieces and nephews," Jane said hopefully, more to lift her spirits and reassure herself than anything else.

"That's better."

But Lizzy could say no more as she pressed her hand to her mouth to prevent herself from wrenching right there and then.

"Lizzy, are you alright?"

She looked up to see the worried face of Jane.

"You should not be worried about me, dear sister. Worry about all but me. I have never been in better health."

Lizzy leapt up and strode to the door, pulling it open and picking up the covered tray by Bingley who had fallen back asleep[, propped against the ornate leg of a side table - as much to revive Jane as to distract her sister from pressing more of her health.

"Here, eat something."

She laid it before Jane and took her place once again by her sister.

Jane looked at her suspiciously but dug into the now cold food, obviously having not eaten. Once she had had a hearty amount, Lizzy asked tentatively,

"Shall I let Bingley come in now? You gave him a dreadful fright."

Jane's eyes saddened and Lizzy felt immense guilt at causing her sister such pain.

"Yes, do ask him to come in." Jane sighed deeply and tried to smooth out her hair and nightgown at once. "I'm as will as I'll ever be."

"Eat some more and he'll be in in a moment.' Lizzy said firmly as she once again went to the door, striding out into the corridor to find Bingley now awake.

He scrambled to his feet and darted in to see his wife. Lizzy closed the door to give them some privacy. Proceeding down the corridor, she saw that some of the curtains had been drawn back to allow the morning sun to shine merrily through, oblivious to the horrific night Jane had endured, waiting feverishly for her to arrive. By the time Lizzy arrived in the main part of the house, she had been spotted by the Bingley's house keeper who insisted on handing her cloak to one of the maids for which Lizzy was most grateful as it was becoming stifling. She was led into the dining room to find none other than Lydia – of all people – sitting arguing with one of the maids.

A/N: I had to cut this chapter to allow for a longer story so the ending is going to be in the next chapter which is therefore already written so expect it soon! Again, apologises about the delay but could anyone tell me what Mr Wickham's first name is? The next chapter will be dedicated to _anyone_ who pressed that inviting little blue button in the corner…

Elizabeth


	7. Chapter 7: Lydia

Disclaimer: Pride and Prejudice of course belongs to Jane Austen, so blame her!

Love Letters to Mr Darcy

Chapter 7: Lydia

Hearing the door open, Lydia turned around and – spying Lizzy – swept and made a bee line for her, chattering almost without stopping for breath as she forcibly led Lizzy to back to the table.

"Oh! So good to _see_ you Lizzy! You look so well, and how is Pemberley? I am told it is very fine indeed. And Darcy?"

Lizzy was scarcely able to stammer agreement, astonished as she was, but Lydia kept on going.

"I'm so sorry that my _dear_ Wickham and I were unable but you know how things are." Lydia gave an irritating little laugh. "Wickham was _so_ kind as to ride all the long way to Pemberley once we heard Jane was unwell. I suppose he will tell me of it upon his return. Or you could invite me, Lizzy? What a grand idea! A ball and we all stay at Pemberley. I don't suppose Mr Darcy will mind or he will be away on business."

Lizzy was so outraged at Lydia presuming to know of her husband that she was speechless as she [Lydia continued.

"All the officers will come and Kitty… Oh I haven't seen Kitty in so _long_! She must have a young man by now; she is the only one left to marry as Mary never will so -"

"And what makes you say that?" Lizzy was finally able to drag herself away from her complete astonishment to assertively protect her sister.

"Oh, Lizzy!" you don't think she would ever find a man who will so much as pass her by. Why, she met so of the officers, Wickham could introduce her to some, there are plenty out there -"

"Lydia," Lizzy said, exasperated.

"She is plain; she does not go out and certainly has nothing to recommend her -"

"Lydia!"

She [Lydia stopped as Lizzy raised her voice but soon lowered it to a more conversational volume.

"Has this folly of a marriage completely blinded you to reality? As far as I can see, Mary – and most certainly Kitty – have more to recommend them than you acknowledge. They aren't foolish girls who run off with the first man they see! And they most certainly do not display the complete and utter lack of tact and control you appear to possess daily! Do not speak of such thing when you clearly know nothing of them!"

Lydia was silent upon the end of this speech as Lizzy took deep breathes to steady herself. Never before had she told Lydia so firmly that she disapproved of her marriage, lifestyle and character. Amazingly, Lydia's eyes were not filled with tears but with cold hatred.

"You think I can be just like you and Jane?" She exploded. "No, Mrs Darcy, you go above yourself. Wickham is a fine man – the best – and Mary and Kitty are nothing but brainless chits, like you and Jane, who are more concerned with appearances than pleasure. Well I for one want nothing to do with it. Consider yourself here-on devoid of all connections with me and my husband!'

And she stormed out of the room, leaving Lizzy sitting, staring at the plate of scones before her and having more on her mind than she previously imagined possible.

A/N: I've been trying to have more regular and frequent updates, so here it is and thankyou to everyone for reviewing! Please do again!

Elizabeth


	8. Chapter 8: Confrontation

Love Letters to Mr Darcy

Chapter 8: Confrontation

Rain poured down on the shades of Pemberley, the gardens becoming drenched as the last few gardeners were called inside. Much of the staff was kept busy as Mrs Reynolds knew what trouble might be had, should their hands be idle. In the East Wing – the one normally reserved for the most welcome of guests – a young man sat in boredom, staring at a great pile of letters (bills, requests for payment, IOU's) that lay in a scattered heap on the Persian carpet. Although he was a handsome young man, the gleam of self-satisfaction, ambition and cunning that lay in his eyes was most unbecoming, along with the ragged blue coat flung carelessly on the settee.

Gathering the letters in a great bundle, he proceeded to wander through the halls of Pemberley into a small suite of rooms in the family wing, which were oddly empty of any servants. Looking about, he spied an auspicious looking dressing table and hurriedly placed the letters in its drawers. Satisfied that he had successfully disposed of any discriminating material, he crept back to the East Wing and awaited the return of some worthy companion.

A horse and rider raced through the storm towards the gates of Pemberley, slipping through them, they soon came to see windows shining in the distance. Soon enough, they reached their destination and a bedraggled servant was once again sent out to usher the gentleman into the warmth of the hall and lead the horse to the stables, where it might be cared for by the hostlers.

Mrs Reynolds hurried to the doors to fine a thoroughly soaked Mr Darcy being helped out of his coast by a rather timid maid. Having reassured herself that it was indeed him, she led him – deflecting his enquiries – to his normal chambers in a great procession as each servant greeting him warmly, watching them until they were out of sight before returning to their work.

Having sent or a bath, Mrs Reynolds persuaded Mr Darcy to wait as she bustled off happily to fetch his supper herself. Smiling at her happiness, he glanced about and – seeing no sign of Elizabeth – frowned and let himself through an adjoining door to her private chambers. He was startled from his reverie upon finding that room also empty but a low, self important voice speaking from behind,

"Why, Fitzwilliam, I did not expect to see you here so soon?"

Darcy looked at him in cold fury.

"Where is Elizabeth?"

"My dear cousin, I-"

"Where is she!?!" Mr Darcy's desperation showed through his voice and he roughly strode forward, but Wickham darted out of the way, laughing at his aggravation.

"With Jane, of course! What did you suspect you old buffoon! That she'd just wait here like a good little wife and have no fun?"

Mr Darcy advanced another step.

"If you so much as laid a _finger_ on her, Wickham…"

Wickham smiled and his eyes twinkled in the light of the few candles.

"Call me George," he held up a finger for silence as Darcy began to protest. "Now cousin, we have known each other long enough to call the other by his Christian name. And by what chance will you finally ask me of my purpose here in your _lovely_ home which you expressly forbid me to enter even in the direst of emergencies?"

Darcy remained silent, as if in defiance of that which his cousin spoke.

"Well, if _you_ will not ask, _I_ will still tell. You must believe, my dear wife and I were so kindly staying with the Bingley's when we were let know that Jane was asking for Lizzy – may I call her that? But I must for we are so _close_ – so I granted your friend Bingley (whom, I might add, now owes me some great favour) the favour of riding through that same storm that you yourself just exited, to Pemberley and informing dear Lizzy of the situation. And as she was _so_ thankful in the complete and utter lack of a man in her house, she me leave to stay and do as I please."

"What persuaded you to stay?" Darcy asked through gritted teeth.

Wickham showed a charming smile.

"The little maids are pretty and – come to think of it – I have always wished to see what a truly _angry_ Fitzwilliam Darcy actually looked like."

He surveyed Darcy slowly from the head to toe to clenched fist.

"And I must confess I really have _no_ _idea_ why Lizzy ever married you in such a disagreeable state. But, alas, that really is none of my business."

Wickham's smile became less charming and more deliberately irritating. The tow men spend the next few moments in silence before Wickham strode cockily to the open door through which he had come and gave one last infuriating wave to his cousin before sweeping off to some unknown place.

Mrs Reynolds watched the gentleman ride towards the distant gates of Pemberley and sighed in exasperation. What ever would dear Lizzy think of what had taken place?

A/N: Thankyou everyone for being so patient but my teachers have decided that out return to school is going to be plagued with major assessments. I'll try and write another chapter at the end of another test, just like I wrote this one in Latin (yes, I take Latin!!!) but that might not be for a while. A heads up, I'm reading Sense and Sensibility at the moment and really recommend it , and even going to a study day this weekend on it. But enough of me. Please review and show me what you think.

Elizabeth


End file.
